


Till death do us part

by tree3h



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree3h/pseuds/tree3h
Summary: "Well, if I don't, why don't you just tell me?" Sylvain begged with desperation in his voice."Fine. I will tell you. I am getting sick of watching you flirt with all these girls all the time! You never even think about how your actions might hurt others. Even now, you apologise for flirting with one girl because I looked 'hurt', have you ever thought about the fact that maybe it hurt all the time?!" Felix screamed, tears slowly forming in the corners of his eyes.





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't posted in what feels like forever!
> 
> Anyway, I have absolutely fallen for Sylvain x Felix and I had to write something about them. This is basically just a couple of little ideas I had compiled into one story and I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, feel free to correct me on grammar mistakes, I'm always eager to learn!

"Do you ever think about the consequences of your reckless behaviour?" Felix screamed.  
"Felix, I assure you, it was not my intention to get hurt." Sylvain sighed.  
Felix furrowed his brows. He was irritated. Sylvain was irritating.  
"I don't care about your intentions, look at you! _You dumb idiot!_"  
"Oh, come on, Felix. You almost sound worried. I was just trying to protect you. But if it really bothers you that much, I'm sorry, alright?" Sylvain calmly replied.  
"Ugh, you're the worst." Felix growled.

***

Little arguments like that happened from time to time, Sylvain recalled. It's been five years and much has changed but Felix and him were mostly the same as back then. Mostly.

However, Felix seemed way more irritable these past days. Sure, he'd often jump at Sylvain for not taking his training seriously, flirting with girls instead of doing useful stuff or for just being his usual, annoying self. Sylvain has gotten used to it by now. That argument they had five years ago really was the first time Felix got mad at him because he seemed genuinely worried about Sylvain. And, admittedly, Sylvain kinda enjoyed the thought of Felix actually worrying about him.

This day, Sylvain was flirting with a cute girl he had met when he saw Felix walking in. It was not unusual, Felix often caught Sylvain flirting with girls. He would usually end up screaming at Sylvain or dragging Sylvain off to train with him instead.

But this time it was different. Felix looked surprised for a second until his expression twisted into another one. He looked... _hurt_. Just as Sylvain was about to approach Felix, Felix turned around and ran off. It was odd. What did Sylvain do this time that made it so painful for Felix?

"I'm sorry. Gotta catch up to my friend. See you later!" Sylvain quickly shouted as he chased after his childhood friend.  
"Felix, wait!" he screamed.  
Felix didn't even bother to look in Sylvain's direction, he just kept running. What a pain, considering Felix was clearly the faster one of them._"If only I was on my horse,"_ Sylvain thought, but he kept that to himself.

Instead he tried to call for Felix to stop again.  
"Sylvain, quit chasing me!" Felix finally screamed, not showing any signs of slowing down.  
"Come on, Felix. I'm sure we can talk about it!" Sylvain offered.  
But Felix didn't listen. He just kept running. Just as Sylvain had given up the hope of catching up to Felix, Felix finally stopped to catch his breath.

"Ah, finally..." Sylvain breathed.  
"Leave me alone, Sylvain. I don't want to talk." Felix groaned with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Oh please, Felix. Whatever I did this time, I'm sorry. Just tell me what it is and I'll try to do better next time." Sylvain begged.  
"Are you really that stupid? I'm pretty sure you noticed why I ran off."

"I mean, yes, because I flirted with a girl. But it was different than usual. You looked–"  
"What?" Felix interrupted him, staring at him angrily.  
"Hurt. You looked hurt, Felix. And I would like to know why." Sylvain explained.  
"You know what, Sylvain? I'm tired of explaining everything to you. Maybe you can use that little head of yours for once." Felix hissed.

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. That was... weird. Yes, Felix had a tendency to avoid questions when he didn't feel like answering but he has never gotten this aggressive, almost defensive towards Sylvain.  
"Felix, you–"  
"I'm off. Goodbye, Sylvain." Felix ended the conversation.  
Sylvain was left confused. He scratched the back of his head.  
"What's his deal anyway...?" he quietly asked himself.

Sylvain always repeated the argument in his head, trying to figure out just what he had done wrong this time. It seemed like Felix' behaviour was getting weirder everyday, Sylvain thought. And to top it all off, it seemed like Felix was avoiding him. He was always on the training grounds but as soon as Sylvain entered, he'd run off to his room.

It was pretty obvious at this point but Sylvain tried his best to act as if it didn't affect him much. He wasn't very good at that, though. He was barely able to flirt with girls as he felt extremely guilty for once in his life.

He really did not want to lose Felix. After all, Felix had become the most important person in his life during the past years. He was one of the few people Sylvain showed his true self to. And he was the person Sylvain loved the most. Sylvain had known that for quite a while but he could never bring himself to tell Felix for he was scared they couldn't be friends anymore if he revealed his true feelings to Felix.

And even if he did, Felix deserved someone better than him. All he did was causing Felix trouble. Sylvain shook his head.  
"Maybe Felix would be better off without me." he chuckled sadly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound on his door.  
"Come in." Sylvain mumbled.  
The door slowly opened.  
"Sylvain? Oh, thank the Goddess, there you are."

It was Ingrid's voice. Sylvain looked at her in silence as Ingrid quietly shut the door behind herself.  
"Sorry to just burst into your room like that but the professor and I are really worried about you and... well... Felix too." she sighed.  
She was really able to read Sylvain like an open book. But then again, Felix and him haven't exactly been behaving normally lately.

"Hey, Ingrid, there's nothing to worry about, really." Sylvain chuckled in a low voice.  
"Really, Sylvain? Are you even trying?" she sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Alright, fine. I guess I can't really send you away anyway, so feel free to sit down." Sylvain laughed, still with a certain sadness in his voice.  
"Thank you. So will you just tell me or do I have to coax it all out of you?" she asked as she sat down.  
"There's probably no use to keeping it to myself anyway. Might as well just tell you." Sylvain sighed.  
"Well then, go ahead."

"Please don't get mad at me for this but it all started when he caught me flirting with a girl I had met." Sylvain began.  
Ingrid stared at him with mild anger but she kept listening.

"Well he saw me and he got mad, like he often does, but this time he also looked kinda... disappointed? He ended up running away so I obviously chased after him until I caught up and we started arguing and it was just... _weird._" Sylvain explained.  
Ingrid tilted her head.  
"How come?" she asked curiously.

"Usually he'll just scream at my face about what I did wrong and how I should do better, you know. But this time he absolutely refused to tell me why he was mad. Instead he got all defensive and said I should figure it out myself." he added.

"Sylvain." Ingrid started.  
"Yes?"  
"Pardon my question, but how do you feel about Felix?" she suddenly asked.  
"What? I mean, he is my best friend, but I don't see how that would help me in solving the problem at hand..." Sylvain replied.  
"Sylvain, you might be ignorant at times but you are certainly not stupid. I think you know very well why I asked you that question. Do I need to say it aloud?" Ingrid sighed.

"Fine, you're right. I... think I have fallen in love with Felix those past years. But I really doubt he feels the same for me. And even if he does, he... he really deserves better..." he admitted.  
"Sylvain, he looked hurt when he saw you with this girl. Of course he feels more for you. And I think you should talk to him. Correct me if I am wrong, but I do not think it is solely your decision whether Felix deserves 'better'." she argumented.

Her words really hit Sylvain. She was right. He was selfish all this time, never even considering Felix' feelings just once.  
"You're right, Ingrid. I never took Felix' feelings into consideration... I should talk to him. Wish me luck!" he finally decided.

Ingrid softly smiled at him.  
"Always here to help." she chuckled as she slowly got up and headed towards the door.  
Sylvain tried to rehearse possible conversations in his head until he finally decided there is no use to that. He got up, left his room and headed for the training grounds.

He immediately saw Felix, mercilessly beating one of the poor training dummies. Felix turned around with a cold gaze and – just as he did before – sheathed his sword and turned towards the exit.

"Felix, wait." Sylvain simply spoke.  
Felix sighed.  
"What's the matter, Sylvain?" he asked, clearly annoyed.  
"I want to talk to you. Maybe we should go to your room? Or mine?" Sylvain suggested.  
"_Tch._ Fine. Your room it is. But make it quick." Felix accepted.

Sylvain nodded and led the way right back to his room. He closed the door behind his friend and turned right back towards Felix who was standing in front of Sylvain with his arms crossed.

"Okay Felix, listen. I want to apologise for flirting with that girl. I thought about your words and I'm really sorry I hurt you."  
Rather than calming down, Felix looked even more irritated.

"As I was thinking, I realised that I was incredibly selfish, not only towards the girl but also towards you. I really want to make up for it, Felix. I don't want to lose you because of some silly argument..." Sylvain added.

"You really have no clue what this is all about, do you...?" Felix asked, still visibly enraged.  
"Well, if I don't, why don't you just tell me?" Sylvain begged with desperation in his voice.

"Fine. I will tell you. I am getting sick of watching you flirt with all these girls all the time! You never even think about how your actions might hurt others. Even now, you apologise for flirting with one girl because I looked 'hurt', have you ever thought about the fact that maybe it hurt _all the time?!_" Felix screamed, tears slowly forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Felix, I–" Sylvain started but he was immediately interrupted.  
"It's unbearable to watch you mess around all the time, acting like there's no one who cares about you while I can just watch and wonder how the hell I was able to fall in love with someone like you!"

Silence. Upon realising what he had just said, Felix' face turned crimson red. Sylvain just looked at him in utter surprise.

"I– I just–" Felix started.  
"Felix I–"  
"F–Forget it, Sylvain!" Felix muttered.

He wanted to head straight for Sylvain's door, however, Sylvain, knowing his childhood friend very well by now, took a few steps back and leaned against the door.

"Hear me out, Felix!" Sylvain demanded.  
Felix stopped and looked down towards the floor.  
"Do you really think I would be chasing you around all the time if I didn't care about you, Felix? Because if you do, then you aren't much better than me. Listen, I–" Sylvain gulped.  
"You know, this is so much harder when you actually mean it..." he laughed nervously.

"Sylvain, what are you getting at?!" Felix hissed, face still flushed.  
"The truth is that I find myself thinking about you a lot, Felix. I don't want you to get hurt and I have convinced myself that you deserve so much better than being stuck with me. I... I really want to keep you safe at all times, that's why I threw myself in between you and the enemy five years ago. I don't want to lose you, ever." Sylvain confessed.

"W–What are you saying...?" Felix growled, turning around to avoid Sylvain's gaze.  
"What I'm saying is... that I love you too, Felix. And I don't want to hurt you ever again." Sylvain replied.

He started walking towards Felix and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
"Please, say something." he begged.

"...you're warm." Felix noticed.  
Sylvain could feel Felix trying to turn around in his arms so he slowly let go. As soon as Felix was facing Sylvain, he grabbed him by the collar and pulled it down until the next thing Sylvain knew was that his lips were touching Felix'.

His eyes widened at first but upon realising what was happening he closed his eyes. Sylvain had dreamt of this moment so many times but nothing beats reality. He carefully placed his hand on the younger man's waist and pulled him a little closer. As expected, Felix was an extremely inexperienced kisser but that made Sylvain even happier because that meant this could be Felix' first kiss. As their lips parted they kept eye contact.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while..." Felix sheepishly admitted as his hands slowly slid from Sylvain's collar towards his chest.  
"Was this your first...?" Sylvain began to ask.

Felix was embarrassed to admit that this was in fact his first kiss. Unlike Sylvain, he was busy training and had never gotten around to spending time with the girls... or boys... He slowly nodded which caused Sylvain to immediately lighten up.  
"Really? Oh, I'm so happy!" he grinned.  
"Don't get too excited about it..." Felix pouted.

Sylvain placed his hands on Felix' cheeks and gave him the most gentle and genuine smile Felix has ever seen before he leaned in to kiss Felix once more. The kiss was quickly reciprocated with Felix slightly turning his head to get as close as possible. Felix could feel Sylvain replacing his hands on his waist first until they slowly slid down to Felix' bottom causing Felix to pull away in surprise.

_"H–Hey, Sylvain...!"_ he whispered, his face going crimson red again.  
"I'm sorry, Felix. I couldn't hold back. Please just, let me touch you at least..." Sylvain begged.  
"Fine... Just..." Felix started as he began to take off his coat.  
"Oh, I didn't mean–" Sylvain began, the sight causing him to swallow his words.

As soon as the coat hit the ground, Felix pushed Sylvain against the wall.  
"Woah, Felix!" Sylvain laughed.  
Felix glanced up at him.  
"It's your own fault for just touching me like that." he complained.  
"Goddess, Felix, you look so hot right now..." Sylvain whispered with a soft grin.

Felix leaned in for yet another kiss, this one even more passionate than the other two. Sylvain started caressing the back of Felix' head until he could carefully remove Felix' hair tie. Felix on the other hand started to gently bite Sylvain's bottom lip causing the redhead to slightly flinch.

Their lips parted again so the two men could catch their breaths only to initiate yet another kiss, this one open-mouthed with saliva slowly running down the corner of Felix' mouth as he felt Sylvain's tongue move in his mouth.

Sylvain used his chance to switch their positions with Felix now being pushed against the wall. A string of saliva connected their lips as Sylvain's head moved back a little. The two men were panting and their faces were flushed.

"Move your head upwards." Felix demanded without explanation.  
Sylvain obliged and was pleasantly surprised when he felt Felix' soft, now wet lips pecking his neck with soft kisses. The kisses got more and more rough until Felix was basically sucking on Sylvain's neck.  
"_Ah–!_ Felix, what–" Sylvain panted.  
Felix pulled back and looked up at Sylvain.

"I want the girls to know that you are mine so they don't approach you anymore." Felix explained.  
Hearing Felix say that really caught the redhead off guard. Had he not been hard already, he would have been by now.

He grabbed Felix' wrists and pinned them against the wall beside Felix' head. Felix could feel Sylvain's thigh pushing against his crotch while Sylvain leaned down to lick, kiss and suck on Felix' neck and earlobe.

The raven-haired man couldn't help a single, soft moan escaping his lips that absolutely drove Sylvain wild. Sylvain greedily pulled up Felix' shirt, leaving kisses and hickeys along his collarbone and chest.

_"Sylvain..."_ Felix breathed.  
The redhead placed his index fingers on Felix' nipples and started rubbing the buds.  
"I want you to feel good, Felix..." he whispered right into Felix' ear, causing the younger man's back to arch.  
Sylvain kissed Felix on the lips and his neck while teasing his nipples.  
"Sylvain, the bed... We should do that... In bed." Felix groaned.  
"Yes, you're right." Sylvain chuckled in agreement.

Sylvain placed his hands on the back of Felix' thighs.  
"Can I...?" he asked, hazel eyes meeting brown ones.  
Felix nodded and wrapped his arms around Sylvain's neck so Sylvain could pick him up more easily. He dropped Felix onto the bed and took off his shirt giving Felix enough time to take off his own shirt and lay down properly.

What a pleasant sight, seeing his lover shirtless in his bed, hair undone for once. Sylvain couldn't help but smirk before leaning over Felix.

"Alright, back to where I started." he laughed.  
He grabbed Felix' hands and intertwined their fingers while slowly lowering his head to use his tongue on one of Felix' nipples causing the younger man's back to arch up once more. Sylvain's tongue felt so good and Felix could tell the redhead knew what he was doing, his tongue circling the top of Felix' nipple.  
_"Sylvain..."_ Felix softly moaned.

Suddenly, Sylvain stopped. Hearing Felix _moan_ his name really drove him over the edge. He removed his hands from Felix' resulting in his lover looking at him in confusion.  
"Sorry Felix... I can't wait much longer. I really want to be inside you." Sylvain explained.

Felix looked away, visibly flustered, while Sylvain started taking off Felix' boots and pants. He looked at Felix one more time before leaving a trail of soft kisses from his chest down, stopping right above the waistband of his underwear. He gave Felix one last smirk before swiftly removing his underpants eliciting a gasp from the raven-haired man.

"You should... take off yours too..." Felix suggested.  
"Well, I mean... it would be unfair if only I got to enjoy the view, right?" Sylvain laughed before finally undressing too, throwing his clothes aside.

Felix stared at him in silence.  
"What? Don't like what you're seeing?" the older man teased.  
"N–No, that's not...! Ugh, even now you're just... _insufferable._" Felix growled.

Sylvain couldn't help but smile. Felix looked so cute, pretending he was angry while his face was flushed deep red, little drips of sweat running down his body and his beautiful, messy hair scattered across the pillow. He softly kissed Felix' forehead, then pushed his own forehead against his lover's.

"Felix... I love you so much." he whispered.  
Felix closed his eyes.  
"I love you too, Sylvain..." he quietly replied.  
"Hah, who knew you could be so soft." Sylvain snickered.  
Felix furrowed his eyebrows.

He was about to say something when he felt Sylvain placing his hands on Felix' knees to spread his legs. Felix let out another soft gasp.  
"Say what you want about me, but I am definitely enjoying the view." Sylvain teased, winking at Felix.

"Sylvain, you...!" Felix hissed, covering his face with his hands.  
"Oh, come on. Please let me see your handsome face! Please? _Pretty please?_"  
Despite not seeing Sylvain, Felix could already imagine the puppy dog eyes he was making.  
"Fine...!" Felix gave in, slowly removing his hands from his face and resting them to each side of his head.

"Yes... _Perfect_." Sylvain exhaled as he got up to open one of the drawers.  
He quickly returned with a small vial of what seemed to be some kind of oil in his hand.  
"Oh, don't give me that sceptical look. I said I wanted to make you feel good, didn't I?"  
Felix simply nodded and waited for the other to reposition himself between his legs.

"So... are you ready? Because as soon as you say yes, there's no more turning back." the older man asked.  
"Yes, I... I'm all yours." Felix reassured Sylvain.

Sylvain eagerly opened the vial pouring some oil over his fingers, some over Felix' hole. The sudden cold sensation made Felix jump a little, much to Sylvain's amusement who slowly put the vial aside.

He grabbed Felix' legs and left a few more love bites on his inner thighs, making Felix shiver slightly in anticipation.  
"Just relax, alright? And if I hurt you, tell me." Sylvain spoke as he kissed Felix once more.  
Felix nodded.  
"I trust you, Sylvain."

Right after saying this, he could feel Sylvain's finger pushing against his entrance. Felix had touched himself there a few times before and even tried inserting his finger but he had never actually gotten around to _really_ fingering himself. He inhaled sharply when he felt Sylvain slowly shoving his finger inside, his hole tightening around it.

"Come on, Felix. I meant it. Relax. I know what I am doing but I'll need you to cooperate." Sylvain explained.  
Felix tried his best to loosen up as he felt Sylvain's finger gently move inside him. Sylvain let Felix adjust to the feeling, moving his finger very little at first.

"How does that feel?" he asked, carefully observing Felix' reactions.  
"It feels... Strange..." Felix panted.  
"Does it hurt?" Sylvain tilted his head.  
Felix quickly shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine. Keep going..." he added.

Sylvain started softly pulling the finger almost fully out, then thrusting it back in, later crooking it too. He knew he had hit the right spot when Felix let out a groan louder than the ones before. But Sylvain wanted to hear more of that sound so he started repeatedly pushing his finger against the younger man's prostate.

It was apparent that Felix was embarrassed by the sounds he was making when he placed one of his hands on his mouth, causing the next moans to only come out muffled.

The redhead placed his free hand on the hand Felix was covering his mouth with and gently grabbed it.  
"Felix... Please let me hear your voice. There's no one but me to hear it. Please." he tried reassuring Felix while slowly removing his lover's hand from his mouth. Felix didn't stop him.

Sylvain would have loved to touch himself while listening to Felix' moaning but he wanted to concentrate on making Felix feel good.

"I'll put another one in now, alright?" Sylvain warned the younger man.  
"Don't make me... Wait too long..." Felix laughed, breathing a little faster than usual.  
He threw his head back into the pillow as Sylvain carefully inserted a second finger, this one going in much faster than the first one.

Sylvain resumed with the thrusting and crooking of his fingers and eventually started scissoring them. Felix started moving his hips a little but he still had to get used to the sensation. Sylvain kept going for a while until he felt his fingers could move easily inside Felix.

"Hey, Felix... Do you think you're ready?" Sylvain asked his lover.  
Felix nodded.  
"Yes, Sylvain, I... _I want you..._" he panted.

Sylvain slowly pulled his fingers out again and reached for the vial of oil. He quickly opened it and poured some of the oil over the palm of his hand before putting the vial aside. Sylvain slowly started stroking himself, looking Felix right in the eyes.

"You're looking _so good_ Felix..." the redhead mumbled.  
His expression was full of lust. It was really mesmerising to Felix who had wished to see Sylvain like this _for so long._ It was good to know that even someone as shameless as Sylvain could blush in a situation like this, Felix thought.

His eyes wandered from Sylvain's face down to the hand that was moving up and down his length. Felix grew impatient.  
"C–come on, Sylvain... _put it in already...!_" he whined.  
"Patience, Fefe... I want this... to feel as good as possible for you.." Sylvain groaned quietly.  
"Don't call me that anymore...!" Felix complained.

Sylvain just let out a soft giggle before letting go of his dick, lining it up with Felix' entrance. He looked at his lover once more as if to ask for his approval once more to which Felix weakly nodded.  
"Alright... _Ready or not, here I come..._" Sylvain laughed breathlessly.

Felix managed to give him a final irritated look before Sylvain carefully and slowly started pushing his member into Felix, the feeling causing Felix to tightly grip the bed sheets, back arching up and throwing his head back into the pillow once more.

Sylvain was extremely cautious, always checking Felix' face for any hint of discomfort. However, unlike many, Felix knew this gentle side of Sylvain.

Sylvain put his hands on Felix' and intertwined their fingers. He placed a few more kisses all over Felix' face and neck, finally shoving it all inside. Another delightful moan escaped the raven-haired man's lips. He shut his eyes closed for a few seconds, then opened his eyes again to see Sylvain looking at him expectantly.

"You can... move..." Felix breathed.  
Sylvain started moving very gently to let Felix adjust to the new sensation. Felix felt so good, Sylvain was barely able to hold back.

"More..." Felix demanded after a while.  
Sylvain obliged without hesitation. His thrusts became faster and harder, repeatedly hitting Felix' prostate, eyes still fixated on his face.  
_"Ah— Yes...! Good..."_ Felix moaned, calling out Sylvain's name over and over.

He started rolling his hips to meet Sylvain, eliciting more groans from Sylvain. Felix' flushed face, his voice, filled with pleasure, and the way he moved his hips, Sylvain couldn't help but suck on his neck again to make sure the hickeys were clearly visible.

He wanted the whole world to know that _this man,_ his childhood friend, his lifelong companion, was now officially_ his._ And Sylvain was greedy, he didn't want to share.

Felix' fingers twitched between Sylvain's. The younger man opened his mouth, most likely to complain about the now dark purple marks on his neck. Despite not seeing them, he _knew_ they were there.

Instead of letting him complain, however, Sylvain decided to slide his tongue into Felix' open mouth. Felix felt Sylvain's tongue move around in his mouth and each moan the men let out was devoured by the other. Sylvain picked up the pace even further, earning him even more groans from the man below him.

He pulled out his tongue again to concentrate fully on his thrusts.  
_"Ngh– Syl... vain... I'm–"_ Felix swallowed.  
"You're... what...?" Sylvain teased.  
Of course the redhead knew what his lover was about to say so he wasn't surprised when Felix finally came all over their stomachs.

Sylvain could feel Felix' hole tightening around his member and decided it would be best for him to pull out. Felix was panting, visibly exhausted. It was a nice sight for Sylvain to stroke himself to.

_"Felix... You're so... stunning..."_ Sylvain moaned as he started to move his hand.  
The younger man watched while he was catching his breath but quickly sat up, right in front of his lover.

Sylvain gave him a puzzled look as Felix grabbed his wrist to remove his hand from his cock.  
"I'll do it," he decided.  
Sylvain let his hands fall to his sides and watched as Felix wrapped his hand around Sylvain's dick. Felix' hands were smaller than Sylvain's, but only a bit.

Sylvain leaned back against the wall as Felix started moving his hand up and down. He had to admit that Felix' movements felt _way less_ sloppy than he would've expected.  
"Hah, you sure know...how to handle a sword..." Sylvain laughed.  
_"S–Shut up...!"_ Felix hissed, his cheeks reddening again.

Sylvain closed his eyes and began moving his hips. Even though he would never admit it, Felix liked seeing Sylvain that way. They rarely spoke about it but Felix was aware that his childhood friend suffered _greatly_ from the burden of bearing a crest. He knew that Sylvain's carefree attitude more often than not served the sole purpose of preventing others from worrying about him.

_"F–Felix, I'm coming...!"_ Sylvain finally moaned.  
Felix placed his palm above Sylvain's slit so the cum wouldn't be all over the bed.  
"So... Who's going to clean up this mess?" Felix asked as he held up his hand that was now covered in the thick liquid.

"Hold on." Sylvain simply replied as he got up and opened one of the drawers. He returned with a small cloth and started cleaning Felix up.  
"There you go. Beautiful as always." Sylvain chuckled as he kissed Felix on the cheek and started cleaning himself up.

Felix just let out a sigh and grabbed his underwear, quickly putting it back on.  
"I'm sleeping over." he decided as he laid back down in bed.  
"Obviously. I'm not letting you go today, Felix." Sylvain laughed as he put his own underpants on.

He crawled back into bed and laid down next to Felix. The bed was very slim so Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix, chest pressed against his back.  
"Good night, Felix..." Sylvain whispered, kissing the nape of Felix' neck.  
"...night..." Felix murmured in response, already half asleep.

The next morning Felix woke up to Sylvain dreamily staring at him. _So it really wasn't a dream..._  
"Good morning, sleepyhead. How does it feel to be a blanket thief?" Sylvain smiled.  
"...what?" Felix rubbed his eyes and looked over to Sylvain who was, in fact, no longer below the covers.  
Sylvain softly pulled at the blanket to get back underneath.

The two men repositioned in the small bed with Felix' head now resting on Sylvain's chest. The sound of Sylvain's heartbeat was oddly comforting to Felix. He closed his eyes.  
"Hey, Fefe. There's no more use trying to sleep, we have to get up soon." Sylvain warned Felix.

The raven-haired man opened his eyes again.  
"Sylvain... Have you ever spent time like this... with a woman...?" he suddenly asked.  
"No, not really. Admittedly, I have slept with one or two women but going_ that_ far with them... it always felt so wrong. I just kept flirting with them because it made me feel better about myself." Sylvain admitted.  
"I should apologise... I've realised how I really felt about you years ago and yet it took me this long to notice how much I actually hurt you all this time. I'm so sorry, Felix." he added.

"It was really painful, watching you chase after all these girls that would never love you as much as..." Felix stopped himself mid-sentence, most likely out of embarrassment.  
"I know. It's so stupid, honestly. I was an idiot." Sylvain chuckled.

_"...was?"_ Felix smirked.  
"Oh, come on! I apologised, right? No need to keep bullying me." Sylvain snickered as he placed a gentle kiss on Felix' head.  
"I promise, I'll never flirt with anyone but you from now on, alright?"  
"Don't you even _dare_ flirt with me." Felix threatened.  
"But I can't just look at the most beautiful person I've ever seen and leave without complimenting!" Sylvain protested.

"You managed to do that for Goddess knows how long, you'll be able to hold back." Felix bluntly answered.  
"Now you're just teasing me..." The readhead whined.

"Plus, it's not like nobody will notice. We both left our marks..." he smirked as his fingers brushed across a hickey he had left right below Felix' ear.  
He would be lying if he said he did not leave it there so it would be visible despite Felix wearing a high collared shirt.

Felix flinched at the sudden realisation that it was in fact _very_ obvious what the two had done that night, seeing as both of their necks were covered in dark love bites. And he couldn't even complain for he was the first one to leave some on Sylvain's neck.

"Felix," Sylvain's voice sounded very serious all of a sudden.  
"Yes?"  
"Please, promise me that you'll be more careful. I know you like the heat of the battle but I can't always protect you and–"  
"What are you saying, Sylvain? I don't intend on dying out there. If anything, _you_ should be more careful." Felix interrupted him.

"I know. But I can't help but worry. I want to see a world without war one day. But it's not worth anything if I can't see it with you by my side." Sylvain explained.  
"...you won't have to." Felix reassured his lover.

"Together forever, till death do us part." Sylvain spoke with a certain kind of contentment in his voice.  
"...till death do us part." Felix repeated with a satisfied sigh.

The two men had just left the room when they stumbled upon Dimitri who gave them the sweetest smile they had seen from him in a while.

Felix glared at him, slowly bringing his hand up to his neck to cover up any hint of what happened last night. Dimitri just tilted his head a bit, still smiling at them.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" he innocently asked.  
Felix felt his entire head heat up and even Sylvain couldn't help but blush a little.  
"What gave you that idea?" Sylvain nervously laughed.

Dimitri simply pointed at his room's door.  
"I'll just have you know that the walls aren't very thick... And you two didn't exactly hold back either." he explained.

Sylvain rubbed the nape of his neck and sheepishly looked away. Meanwhile Felix buried his face in his hands, unsure as to whether he was about to burst from anger or embarrassment.

***

Sylvain pushed his way through the crowd of former students that were celebrating, all of them equally happy and grateful to be alive.

The redhead frantically apologised as he was finally able to tap Ingrid's shoulder. The blonde turned around with a slightly surprised look that wore off as soon as she saw Sylvain.

"What is the matter?" she asked, loud enough for Sylvain to hear but still not too loud so the others wouldn't overhear.  
"Have you seen Felix? He was right next to me but I turned away for a second and he was gone!" the redhead complained.

"I am afraid I did not see him, Sylvain. However, knowing Felix and considering there is going to be a big feast, I am sure he sneaked off to do whatever he considers more enjoyable." Ingrid rolled her eyes.  
_"Well that sounds a lot like Felix,"_ Sylvain thought.

And he could already imagine where Felix went. If he wasn't with Sylvain or in his room, he was usually on the training grounds.

"Thanks, Ingrid. Tell the professor we'll be joining the feast a little later." Sylvain nodded and made his way towards the training grounds.

It almost felt like a déjà-vu, seeing Felix beat the training dummies just like the day he confessed. He looked more focused today though. Sylvain entered and shut the door behind himself.

"What do you want?" Felix asked, barely looking at Sylvain.  
"Hey, _you_ were the one who wandered off without a word!" The redhead complained.  
"I just don't like being around this many people, that's all." The younger man replied, still focused on the training dummy in front of him.

"Are you sure that's all? You're not even looking at me. There seems to be something else on your mind."

Felix tried to just ignore him but obviously Sylvain didn't give up _that_ easily. He walked over to Felix and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.  
"You know you can tell me everything, right?" he whispered, resting his head on Felix' shoulder.

Felix sheathed the blade and sighed.  
"I just wanted to go training one last time. Maybe I will never get to use my sword in an actual battle ever again now that the war is over." he explained.

But Sylvain knew Felix. There was still something on his mind.  
"Please, Felix. By everything, I mean _literally everything."_

Felix placed his hands on top of Sylvain's, his eyes wandering towards the ground.  
"I've been thinking... as soon as this war is over we will go back to our respective territories, possibly inherit our titles and then..." he paused to place his hand above his eyes.  
"These times will be over, Sylvain. From that point on we will walk separate ways..." he added, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

Sylvain carefully turned Felix around and grabbed the hand that was placed on his face. He could see tears that had welled up in Felix' eyes. _It was just like old times, when they were children._ Sylvain placed one hand between Felix' shoulder blades, the other on the back of his head, gently leading it towards his shoulder.

Felix placed his hands on Sylvain's chest, clenching them to fists. Silent sobs escaped his lips as his lover started caressing the back of his head.

"I won't leave you, Felix. We promised to stick together after all, didn't we?" Sylvain softly chuckled.  
Felix buried his face deeper into Sylvain's shoulder.  
"...I suppose." he weakly replied.

"In fact there's something I wish to discuss with you." Sylvain suddenly announced.  
Felix pulled back a little to look at Sylvain who carefully started wiping away the tears in Felix' face.

"Don't tell anyone about this..." Felix warned.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Sylvain snickered as he grabbed something from his pocket, slowly taking a step backwards.

Felix looked at Sylvain's hand. He was holding what looked like a small black box. _Could this...?_ Sylvain got down on one knee and opened the small box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a single azure gemstone on it. Felix' eyes widened in shock.

"Felix Hugo Fraldarius," the redhead began.  
_"Wait, Sylvain–"_ Felix' face flushed crimson red.  
"Will you spend the rest of your life with me? As my husband?" Sylvain added, looking up at Felix in anticipation.

"I–I can't..." Felix replied, quickly turning his head to the side so he didn't have to see Sylvain's face.  
_"...what?"_ Sylvain sounded disappointed.  
"I'm sorry but marrying me would only cause you trouble." Felix sighed sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sylvain asked as he finally got back up.  
"Are you _seriously_ asking me that? Sylvain, your parents would disown you! Just like they did with Miklan!" Felix shouted.  
"You can't be serious... Do you _really_ think I care about what my parents would do?" Sylvain exhaled as he grabbed Felix' hands.

"Even if the whole world was against us, as long as you'll have me, I'll be by your side. I can't _live_ without you, Felix." he spoke, placing a single chaste kiss on Felix' forehead.

"So please, let me ask you once more... Felix Hugo Fraldarius, will you marry me?"  
"Yes... Together forever, till death do us part." Felix smiled softly as Sylvain slowly slid the ring on his finger.  
"Together forever, till death do us part." Sylvain repeated as he kissed Felix on the lips.

"So, Felix Hugo Gautier it is now?" Felix chuckled quietly.  
Sylvain shook his head.  
"I'd much rather take the first step towards ending the Gautier bloodline." Sylvain smirked.  
"Sylvain Jose Fraldarius? I like how that sounds..." Felix admitted.


End file.
